This invention relates to novel pyrazole sulfonylureas which are useful as pre- and post-emergence herbicides. The compounds of this invention and their agriculturally suitable salts, are useful as agricultural chemicals such as herbicides.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,169,719 and 4,127,405 disclose herbicidal benzene and thiophene sulfonamides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,206 discloses herbicidal pyridine sulfonamides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,325 discloses benzyl sulfonylureas such as: ##STR1##
No. EP-A-87780 (published Sept. 7, 1983), filed by Nissan Chemical Industries discloses pyrazole sulfonamides of the general formula shown below. ##STR2## wherein A is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 alkyl or optionally substituted phenyl:
B and C are independently H, halogen, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 alkyl, CO.sub.2 R, etc.; PA1 D is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 alkyl: PA1 Z is CH or N; and PA1 X and Y are methyl, methoxy, etc. PA1 R.sub.2 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.3 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.4 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.5 is H, CH.sub.3, Cl, Br, CO.sub.2 R.sub.15, C(O)NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 R.sub.18 or NO.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.6 is H, C.sub.1-C.sub.3 alkyl, CO.sub.2 R.sub.15, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.16 R.sub.17 or SO.sub.2 R.sub.18 ; PA1 R.sub.7 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is CO.sub.2 R.sub.15, C(O)NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 R.sub.18 or NO.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.9 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or phenyl; PA1 R.sub.10 is CO.sub.2 R.sub.15, C(O)NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 R.sub.18 or NO.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.11 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.12 is H, CO.sub.2 R.sub.15, C(O0NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 R.sub.18 or NO.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.13 is H, CO.sub.2 R.sub.15, C(O)NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3) CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 R.sub.18 or NO.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.14 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.15 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.16 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.17 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.18 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.19 is H, CH.sub.3, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl; PA1 A is ##STR5## X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, Cl, Br, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 or OCHF.sub.2 ; Y is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, CH.sub.2 F, cyclopropyl, C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NH.sub.2, NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH. OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CR(OCH.sub.3).sub.2, ##STR6## CR(OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3).sub.2 or OCF.sub.2 H; Z is CH or N; PA1 X.sub.1 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 Y.sub.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA1 X.sub.2 is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sub.2 is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, SCH.sub.3, SC.sub.2 H.sub.5, OCF.sub.2 H, SCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sub.3 is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sub.3 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 (1) when X is Cl or Br, then Z is CH and Y is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 (2) R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are not simultaneously H; PA1 (3) when R.sub.6 is other than H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, then R.sub.5 must be H; PA1 (4) R.sub.12 and R.sub.13 are not simultaneously H; PA1 (5) when R.sub.12 is other than H, then R.sub.13 must be H; PA1 (6) when X or Y is OCF.sub.2 H, then Z is CH; PA1 (7) R.sub.5 and R.sub.19 are not simultaneously H; and PA1 (8) when J is J-8 or J-11 then R.sub.5 is other than H. PA1 (1) Compounds of Formula 1 where PA1 (2) Compounds of Preferred 1 where J is J-1. PA1 (3) Compounds of Preferred 2 where J is J-4. PA1 (4) Compounds of Preferred 3 where J is J-5. PA1 (5) Compounds of Preferred 4 where J is J-6. PA1 J is as previously defined.
The presence of undesired vegetation causes substantial damage to useful crops, especially agricultural products that satisfy mans' basic food and fiber needs, such as cotton, rice, corn, wheat and the like. The current population explosion and concomitant world food and fiber shortage demand improvements in the efficiency of producing these crops. Preventing or minimizing loss of a portion of such valuable crops by killing or inhibiting the growth of undesired vegetation is one way of improving this efficiency.
A wide variety of materials useful for killing or inhibiting (controlling) the growth of undesired vegetation is available; such materials are commonly referred to as herbicides.